El final del Samsara
by Ai Midori
Summary: Kanda necesitaba de Allen. Porque él era alguien bueno, noble, hermoso, un perfecto sacrificio y la persona indicada que podría liberarlo del tormento que llevaba viviendo hace tanto tiempo. Lo libraría de la masacre continua, sólo que Allen no quería pensar en ninguna masacre. ¿Lo lograrán? Kanda!Noah. Fic para el Proyecto Rehab.
1. Despertar del desastre

Hola!

Bueno, este fic lo hice principalmente por el reto creado por Madragorapurple y Sutoka. El Proyecto Rehab. Lamentablemente fue cancelado, pero a mí me ha quedado este fic, así que lo voy a publicar de todas maneras. Yo había elegido el tema de Kanda Noé, aunque también estaba haciendo otro fic con otro tema distinto, pero no hablemos de eso ahora.

Es un… ¿Cómo describirlo? Una pequeña mutación, un monstruo salido de lo más recóndito de mi cabeza. Sí, eso es.

Una historia de D Gray Man, pero tiene muchas cosas similares a Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, prácticamente me basé en muchas cosas de esta serie de 07thExpansion. No es plagio, simplemente un pequeño homenaje a una serie que amo mucho. Después les explicaré mejor de qué va.

**D Gray Man no me pertenece a mí, es de su autora.**

* * *

~ _Todos tienen derecho a buscar una vida feliz.  
La parte difícil es que se dé ese derecho. _~

~ _Todos tienen derecho a buscar una vida feliz.  
La parte difícil es cumplir ese derecho. _~

~ _Yo también tengo el derecho de buscar una vida feliz.  
La parte difícil es acordar un compromiso para ese derecho. _~

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, o al menos él lo sentía así.

Llevaba ya un largo rato recorriendo aquellas tierras cercanas a su hogar y nada, su hermano no aparecía. Su madre le ordenó ir por él, diciendo que ya hacía mucho que había ido al río a buscar agua y no volvió. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo en el lugar donde dijo que iría, pero allí no estaba, lo que sí encontró fue ese balde de madera donde su madre siempre traía el agua o mandaba a algunos de los dos a buscarla al río. Su hermano era travieso, pero nunca descuidado y el encontrar ese balde sólo le llamó la atención. Buscó y buscó por un par de horas, mirando en todas las direcciones, llamando a gritos al niño y nada pasaba.

Se estaba preocupando, él jamás desaparecería así. Esto era su culpa, no debía haberlo dejado salir solo, tendría que haberlo acompañado, pero el pequeño se había negado, alegando que ya era grande y podía hacer esa tarea sin ayuda. Sólo se llevaban dos años, pero siempre su hermano había sido un poco más débil que él, teniendo que recibir más cuidados. Por eso lo dejó ir, porque sabía que si se lo negaba lo heriría y pensó que nada malo pasaría, cosa que al parecer fue un total error. Quizá se estaba precipitando, sí; pero esa región donde vivían había muchos ladrones y puros degolladores, personas que lo tomarían para venderlo al mejor postor sin reparar en el hecho de que se trataba de un niño pequeño. Por todas esas cosas es que siempre estaban juntos, pero él, al igual que su propia madre, atribuyó a que nada ocurriría en plena tarde y que no pasaría nada si enviaban al pequeño de la familia a buscar un poco de agua para después comer la cena.

Trató de serenarse, pero le era imposible. Pensar en que su hermano pudiera estar en peligro y él no había hecho nada al respecto lo llenaba de furia. Intentó pensar con más claridad sin precipitarse o ser tan extremista, tal vez se había quedado entretenido con alguna cosa y ahora ya había vuelto a su casa, eso era posible. Además, ya estaba atardeciendo, debía volver o su madre se preocuparía también por él, hacía mucho que estaba buscando. Caminó nuevamente en dirección hacia el río. Recordó que, en la desesperación del momento, dejó olvidado aquel balde desgastado de madera. Cuando llegó lo buscó por la mirada, extrañándose de que no hubiera nada por ningún lado. Comenzó a preguntarse internamente si lo había dejado ahí o en otro sitio, para luego recorrer con la mirada todo ese río que iba cuesta abajo. Se detuvo con la vista en el agua, llevó las manos a ésta y tomó un poco para zacear la sed que lo aquejaba desde hace un rato atrás. Con las manos mojada refregó su cara, la cual llevaba un gesto cansado, y pasó los dedos entre su cabello acomodándoselo un poco, ya le llegaba por más de los hombros. Se levantó del lugar donde estaba agachado y sintió correr una brisa fresca, se abrazó a sí mismo de manera mecánica al sentir ese frío y al instante un sonido peculiar llegó a sus oídos.

_Duerme, duerme tranquilo, mi niño.  
Para ti, querido niño, sé un buen niño y disfruta tu sueño.  
Con tu pequeño oso en mente, puedes tomar cualquier camino.  
Cuando crucemos las montañas estaremos en el pueblo._

Se quedó helado con esa canción, más bien por la persona que la cantaba. Una mujer, sentada en una de las piedras a orillas del río, con la mirada perdida y la mente lejos en algún pensamiento que no se podría imaginar. Era la persona más hermosa que jamás creyó ver. Con un gesto pacífico en el rostro, sentada apoyando el codo en una de sus rodillas y recargando la cara en su mano, mientras el otro brazo quedaba posado cómodamente en su regazo. El cabello largo, negro que casi se veía azul, como el suyo propio; que le caía por toda la espalda y en parte de su cara. Sólo llevaba un vestido claro y fresco por lo que se veía, y con un leve movimiento de sus labios entonaba aquella canción de cuna que él conocía bien, era muy popular en su región.

Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia ella, temiendo que si hacía algún ruido se desvaneciera, como si de una ilusión se tratase. El corazón se le aceleraba con cada paso, sin comprender el motivo, si se debía al asombro o a qué, pero aquella mujer lo tenía hipnotizado.

_En el camino de vuelta al pueblo,  
andamos con cuidado en el camino que tomamos.  
Porque si nos perdemos cruzando las montañas  
podríamos toparnos con un demonio._

Había acabado de cantar, pero él seguía acercándose. Quería saber quién era, de dónde había salido, por qué jamás la había visto en su vida, siendo que conocía a todos los que vivían en esos alrededores. La mujer acabó volteándose a él cuando lo sintió, se detuvo en su lugar a ver la acción de ella y no se movió ni en centímetro, sólo aguardó cuidando sus movimientos sin dejar de mirarle los ojos azules, completamente atrapantes. Ella se levantó y se aproximó a él, quedando a una distancia de menos de un metro. Teniéndola tan cerca logró comprobar lo alta que era, cosa que ignoró por verla sentada, le llevaba casi cabeza y media.

-¿No crees que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?

Al oírla decir aquello no supo qué contestar. Estaba en lo cierto, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola una vez que la encontró. No pensaba disculparse tampoco, no la conocía, pero al instante ella rió un poco de una forma un tanto burlesca que lo confundió.

-Lo digo porque puedes toparte con personas malas, ¿lo sabes? –Al pronunciar esa frase sonrió con la mitad de la boca y ladeó la cabeza, provocando que parte de su cabello callera delante de su hombro.

-Será mejor que me vaya –se giró con la intensión de macharse, de repente un mal presentimiento comenzó a rondarle la cabeza. Tenía que volver a casa.

-Alto –le dijo la mujer y él paró en seco, volteándose a verla de nuevo-. Tú… ¿Quieres morir o quieres vivir?

La mirada de burla y divertida que hace segundo tenía ella había desaparecido, por una totalmente seria y profunda que lo hizo dudar. Estuvo unos segundos tratando de entender lo que acaba de decirle, pensó en preguntarle el por qué le decía aquello, pero de su boca no salió nada semejante.

-Quiero vivir… -Dijo con una voz baja, pero totalmente audible, sin dejar de verla un segundo.

-Ya veo –le oyó decir-. Entonces vete, tu hermano no volverá a casa. Vete.

Abrió los ojos con impresión a oír eso. ¿Cómo sabía ella sobre que lo estaba buscando o cómo sabía que tenía un hermano? ¿Quién era ella? Por un segundo recordó la canción que acaba de cantar. "Si nos perdemos cruzando las montañas podríamos toparnos con un demonio", jamás fue supersticioso, pero algo le decía que esa mujer tenía algo malo.

-¿No volverá? –Repitió confundido- ¿Y qué pasa si elijo morir?

-Esta noche no cenarás con tus padres.

Se quedó un momento pensando en sus palabras, sentía que debía tomar una decisión, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo obligaba? Miró de nuevo a la mujer que aguardaba su respuesta y trató de evaluar cuidadosamente la situación. Ella no era ningún demonio, sólo era un extraño que le estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, era mejor que volviera a su casa pronto.

-Debo irme –dijo para de nuevo arrancar para irse.

-¿Estás seguro? –Lo volvió a frenar y él volvió la vista a ella- ¿No lo lamentarás, verdad?

-¿Por qué habría de lamentarlo? –No comprendía exactamente a qué se refería, sólo vio cómo daba una leve sonrisa y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Eso no te lo diré.

-No tengo nada que lamentar.

-Excelente –dijo la mujer para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar-. Nos volveremos a ver, Yuu.

Quiso intentar ir hacia ella, hablarle y preguntarle cómo lo conocía, pero el viento sopló tan fuerte que tuvo que cubrirse la cara para protegerse. Al volver a abrir los ojos ya no había nada, esa misteriosa mujer había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí realmente.

Se quedó parado en ese lugar por unos instantes, pensado. Estaba seguro de que no la había soñado, ella era real, sólo que alguien demasiado extraño. "Podríamos toparnos con un demonio", eso era ridículo. Los demonios no existían, pero no se explicaba quién era o por qué le dijo esas cosas, ni tampoco el hecho de que sabía su nombre o lo de su hermano. ¿Qué había querido decir con que si elegía vivir su hermano no volvería y si moría sus padres no cenarían con él? Parecía una metáfora o una especie de acertijo totalmente enredado. Era mejor que ya volviera e ignorara este suceso ilógico, increíble, pero que estaba segurísimo que vivió. De lo que sí no tenía duda era que ella no era salida de este mundo, con tan solo verla y admirarla se pudo dar cuenta de que semejante belleza no era humana. Pero eso no significaba que fuera algo bueno ni tampoco un demonio.

Al fin pudo arrancar directo a su casa, dejando de lado todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, olvidado en otra de las páginas de su joven vida. Cuando ya se había alejado un poco del río notó un detalle peculiar, había olvidado el balde otra vez.

~ _Por favor, dime lo que pasó esta noche.  
Es como el gato dentro de la caja. _~

~ _Por favor, dime lo que pasó esta noche.  
No sabes si el gato en la caja está vivo o muerto. _~

~ _Por favor, dime lo que pasó esta noche.  
El gato en la caja estaba muerto. _~

Corrió entre los pasillos de la Orden a toda prisa. ¿Qué demonios importaba el dolor que sintió en la cabeza a penas despertó? ¿Qué importaba que ahora la venda que tenía en ésta se estuviera comenzando a salir? No importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que tuviera la camisa abierta, dejando en evidencia unos vendajes bien apretados a su pecho y con una pequeña mancha de sangre de las recientes heridas. Quizás estás se abrieran por lo brutalidad de sus movimientos. Nada de eso era de importancia ahora, no mientras no supiera qué había ocurrido con él. Corrió y corrió más a prisa sintiendo incluso lágrimas involuntarias bajando de sus ojos. ¿Llanto de culpa? ¿Culpa de qué? Si ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero en su interior estaba seguro de que algo malo había ocurrido. Tenía que saberlo, confirmarlo, confirmar que se estaba equivocando. Porque si realmente estaba pasando lo que vio en ese sueño… No, eso era imposible.

Pero si era imposible, por qué esa sensación, ese miedo de creer que lo que acababa de ver en su pesadilla se hiciera realidad. En primer lugar, ¿por qué le dio esa impresión el sueño? ¿Será por qué sentía el peligro en carne propia que se mostró en la pesadilla? ¿Por qué hasta podía sentir que algo de la sangre salpicó su cara cuando él partió ese cuerpo inocente sin esfuerzo? ¿Por la incontenible sed de sangre que emanaban sus ojos cuando los vio y le penetró lo más profundo de su alma? Quizá por eso y tantas cosas más creía que su sueño era real, y la desesperación por comprobar lo contrario lo guiaba.

¡Era imposible! Se repetía una y otra vez.

Lo conocía, tal vez no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para saber que él jamás cometería un acto tan atroz. Además, ¿por qué? No tenía motivo para hacer tal cosa, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba. Cuando llegó a la oficina del Supervisor abrió la puerta sin tocar y fue directo a Komui, ignorando a todos los que le hablan. Incluso pasó por alto a Lenalee, quién estaba parada junto al escritorio de su hermano y se asustó al verlo entrar de esa forma estrepitosa. Su cara tampoco era la mejor de todas, estaba enceguecido, con las mejillas enrojecidas por la corrida y cubiertas de lágrimas frías. Miró directo al Supervisor quien sólo podía verlo, sentado desde su silla, desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasó? –Dijo al fin. O exigió saber mejor dicho.

Ambos hermanos se miraron preocupados, preguntándose cómo Allen se habían enterado de eso, si previeron tanto que no se corriera la voz. Lenalee quería acercarse a él e internar calmarlo, que razonara y pensara las cosas con más claridad. Ella quiso tomarlo de la mano, pero él enseguida la corrió y volvió a exigir que le respondieran.

Era más que obvio, lo sabía por la reacción de ellos cuando entró, había pasado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡No iba a creer semejante cosa! El silencio de Komui lo estaba comenzando a desesperar, tanto que pensó en saltarle encima y estrangularlo hasta que se dignara a responderle. Es más, casi lo hizo, pero reaccionó al oír un sonido, el llanto de Lenalee y eso provocó que su nerviosismo descendiera. Miró un segundo el escritorio y apretó fuertemente los puños conteniendo su enojo, no quería tratarlos mal pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que ocurrió.

-Allen –lo llamó Komui con una expresión seria en su rostro-, siéntate, por favor.

Acató lo dicho por el Supervisor, tratando de relajarse y escuchar lo que éste le diría. Al hombre aún no le cabía en la cabeza el cómo se había enterado de ese accidente si sólo unos pocos lo sabía, además de que era sumamente reciente, pero ése no era el asunto ahora.

-No sé qué es lo que sabrás, pero no debes de preocupar…

-¿Qué ocurrió con Kanda? –Fue directo al punto que le interesaba. Ya la cortesía no existía en esos instantes, sólo quería saber si era verdad lo que temía. No le contestó, nadie le respondió esa pregunta, sólo oía los sollozos de Lenalee incrementar al compás de los latidos de su corazón.

-Allen…

-Él no lo hizo, ¿cierto? –Volvió a interrumpirlo, con la cabeza baja, ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello, evitando el comenzar a llorar. ¿Por qué le causaba tanto dolor?- Él no mató a nadie, dígame que no es cierto, Komui.

Tampoco dijo nada ante eso. Sólo se limitó a sacar algo y cuando Allen alzó la cabeza se sorprendió de ver a Timcampy. En ese momento un nudo en su garganta se formó, comprendiendo el por qué lo había sacado. Ahora todas las dudas se despejarían, pero no sentía que fuera para bien. Apretó con fuerza la tela de su pantalón, ansioso, sintiendo su corazón prácticamente en su cabeza por los fuertes latidos.

Ahí fue cuando su Golem comenzó a transmitir aquellas imágenes que diría si lo que soñó coincidía con lo que pasó. Había vuelto de una misión el día anterior. Kanda había resultado más herido que él y por lo tanto se quedó en la enfermería, Allen por su parte se había ido a descansar a su cuarto. Quizá en ese momento Tim permaneció en la enfermería grabando, ni siquiera había notado su ausencia por el cansancio que tenía encima. Se quedó observando la proyección emitida de la boca del Golem dorado, era la enfermería y Kanda estaba acostado en una de las camas, como había quedado todo cuando él se retiró. Pasó a penas unos instantes y Kanda se levantó. La enfermera, preocupada por lo que había pasado, se acercó y lo miró de forma analítica para luego sonreírle, mencionando que se había despertado muy rápido, algo impresionante. Kanda por su parte, permanecía sentado en la cama, con una mano apoyada en ésta mientras que la otra estaba cubriendo su cara. No podía notar su expresión debido a la mano que cubría sus ojos, pero parecía que sufría de algún dolor ya que sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados.

La enfermera notó que algo malo le ocurría, se acercó amable, preguntándole qué le pasaba y, cuando quiso tocarle el brazo, en un movimiento increíblemente veloz la tomó del cuello aventándola contra la pared. La mujer trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre del otro, pero le era más que imposible, sus brazos no tenían fuerza y Kanda la estaba levantando en el aire. No podía gritar por la falta de oxígeno y su rostro era cubierto por una expresión completamente aterrada. Kanda ni siquiera la había mirado, se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, con todo su largo cabello cubriéndolo como si fuera un manto oscuro, parecía más una marioneta que una persona a punto de asesinar a un inocente. Lentamente, fue levantando la cabeza, y su rostro se asomó entre toda la sombra de su pelo. Su expresión era nula, y aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. La mujer trató de pronunciar algo, de pedir ayuda o clemencia, pero más miedo la inundó de ver lo siguiente que pasó. La piel de Kanda se había tornado más oscura, ese color que tan bien conocían la mayoría de los exorcistas; en su frente había aparecido estigmas y, cuando abrió los ojos, comprobaron que éstos eran dorados. Todos esos rasgos característicos de la familia de Noé.

Allen quizá se hubiera desmayado, o tal vez hubiera gritado por la desesperación de lo que acababa de ver, pero se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, sin dejar de observar las imágenes de Tim. Todo lo que estaba pasando era igual a su pesadilla, tanto que le aterraba. Hasta creía poder ver la desesperación de sangre en los ojos de Kanda y en su macabra sonrisa. Quería pedirle a su Golem que dejara de transmitir todo eso, pero él mismo se lo impidió, vería todo, hasta el último detalle para comprobar de qué se trataba todo eso.

El siguiente movimiento de Kanda en las imágenes fue aventar a la mujer a una pared, lejos de él. Ella quedó desplomaba en el suelo, adolorida por el fuerte impacto, quejándose en agonía, mientras el otro se dedicaba a mirarse las manos aún sin comprender qué era lo que había pasado quizá. Kanda tomó a _Mugen_, que se encontraba junto a su cama, la desenvainó y ahí se vio, en el reflejo de luz que emitía su oscura espada. Su expresión no cambió al ver su imagen, pero sí estuvo unos instantes contemplándose, estudiando cada uno de sus nuevos rasgos físicos. Uno de los quejidos fuertes de la mujer, intentando levantarse, le llamó la atención. Ella gimió de miedo al notar que la estaba mirando otra vez y se acercaba a ella. La lentitud de sus pasos incrementaba el terror que experimentaba esta enfermera golpeada y que sólo lloraba mientras temblaba ante la persona que tenía frente. Éste sonrió, de una forma de lo más sádica, colocando a _Mugen_ en el cuello de ella y la dejó ahí, mientras observaba con esos ojos dorados y perversos el horror que le hacía vivir a esa chica. De un segundo a otro, su expresión cambió a una maligna y enojada, desapareciendo por completo su sonrisa, una expresión que incluso le hacía recordar al viejo Kanda, pero no lo era. Éste levantó la vista y vio directo a donde estaba Timcampy, ya que en la filmación se veía cómo observaba fijamente con sus ojos amarillos y malditos. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez como si quisiera dejar un mensaje quizá. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a esa mujer, la cual no alcanzó ni a decir "por favor" ya que Kanda la partió al medio con su espada, haciendo volar por todas partes la sangre e incluso manchándose a sí mismo.

Acabó la proyección. Allen tenía la vista fija en un punto indeterminado, sin poder creerse que realmente había pasado todo eso. Agitó lentamente su cabeza, diciendo en voz baja que no era posible, repitiendo que no y no mil veces, sin oír las cosas que le decía el Supervisor sobre que todos estaban muy atónitos por eso también y que no lo podían creer. Además, ahora Kanda había desaparecido, y no podían comprender el cómo se había vuelto un Noé así, de la noche a la mañana.

-¡No! –Gritó enfurecido-. ¡Kanda no es un Noé! Él jamás…

-Allen –lo paró Komui-, tú lo has visto y nosotros también, es la realidad.

-¡Me niego a creer que eso sea cierto!

-Tendrás que aceptarlo. –Sentenció.

Lo miró confundido, apretando los dientes tratando de contenerse. No quería seguir discutiendo, ellos no entenderían cómo se sentía y el por qué le afectaba tanto esta situación. Viró la cabeza hacia el lado de Lenalee, observando cómo ésta seguía llorando y ya no lo soportó más. Se levantó de su lugar para luego irse, correr hacia algún lugar donde no lo buscaran y llorar tranquilo, solo. Sentía culpa, porque todo lo que acaba de pesar lo habría podido evitar de haber estado presente, si no se hubiera ido quizá esa mujer seguiría viva y podría haber hecho entrar a Kanda en razón. También podría haber muerto, pero ahora no sentiría esta impotencia, al menos habría hecho algo.

¿Un Noé? ¿Kanda era un miembro de la Familia de Noé? ¡No iba a creerlo! Era imposible que su compañero exorcista se hubiera convertido de la noche a la mañana en un servidor del Conde del Milenio. Kanda, el que siempre estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos sus enemigos como si se tratara de una maquina de batalla, ahora estaba reducido a esclavo de la peor amenaza del mundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Habrá sido consciente de esto siempre? ¿Será que los había engañado todo este tiempo? Paró en seco su corrida, encontrándose solo en los pasillos fríos de la Orden Oscura. Si él había mentido todo este tiempo sobre su identidad, ¿significaba que también era mentira todo lo demás? ¿O sea que la persona que había conocido todo este tiempo no era más que un engaño para disfrazar al enemigo? No… Eso no podía ser cierto. Kanda había matado a uno de los suyos no hacía mucho tiempo, había matado a un Noé, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero ahora nada parecía tener sentido.

Había confiado en él, no tenían una amistad común, pero eran amigos. De la manera en la que se llevasen, lo eran. Siempre lo consideró un gran guerrero, lo admiraba dicho sea de paso. La fortaleza que siempre tenía ante todo, la manera en que parecía que ningún enemigo era suficiente para derrotarlo, el hecho de que cuando todo parecía perdido sacaba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Todo eso y muchos más. Pero también sentía una gran pena por él. Kanda era una persona solitaria, pero que se auto-inducía a la soledad. Siempre se había preguntado la razón de esto, siendo una curiosidad que creyó nunca saciar. Acabó acercándose a él para entablar una amistad, la que no pudieron tener en un inicio, pero terminó convenciéndose que ellos no estaban hechos para ser amigos. Aun así, lo fueron, sólo que no la clase de amigos que comúnmente se conoce. La vida en la Orden era muy pesada para todos, pero ellos dos tenían sus pequeños ratos donde se distendían y no se preocupaban por nada, momentos en los que entrenaban o simplemente discutían por cosas irrelevantes. Normalmente sus peleas eran a muerte, al igual que sus entrenamientos, los cuales comenzaban bien hasta que se volvía una batalla casi sanguinaria en la que nadie era capaz de entrar al salón de entrenamientos hasta que ellos acabaran por temor a salir heridos. Todas las veces, estos combates terminaban en empate, cosa que frustraba a ambos exorcistas.

No hablaban mucho, sólo se insultaban, pero con eso bastaba. Era divertido. Se necesitaban, de una manera muy extraña, habían aprendido a convivir con esa peculiar amistad hasta el punto de volver algo habitual sus momentos de riña. Ya no se molestaban por tener misiones juntos, realmente no decían nada. Incluso en esas ocasiones trataban de ver quién era el mejor, de superarse mutuamente. Kanda al principio no le interesaba, pero luego acabó cayendo en ese juego y en las continuas provocaciones de Allen. Por todas esas cosas, por ver quién mataba más _Akumas_, por el que encontraba antes la _Inocencia_, por el que era más fuerte o ágil, por el que permanecía más tiempo mirando con odio al otro, por esas cosas y mucho más era que no creía que todo haya sido un engaño.

Algo dentro de él se lo decía, esa amistad extraña con Kanda era real. Lo apreciaba de verdad, incluso había momentos en lo amaba. Amaba con desesperación cada instante que convivía con él, cada momento que lo desconectaba de la guerra en la cual Allen ya estaba predestinado como personaje principal, él era el único capaz de llevarlo, de sacarlo lejos de ese pozo sin fondo en el que vivía y transportarlo a un mundo donde las preocupaciones eran una cosa totalmente alterna. Ahora no admitiría que su compañero exorcista era un aliado del mal, había algo que le decía que faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas, no estaba todo claro. Nadie lo entendería, claro; sólo pensarían que no quería aceptar los hechos y quizá así era, pero su instinto le decía que había más. Que era imposible que Kanda se haya rendido ante el Conde de esa forma o siempre haya sido parte de su aquelarre. Allen sabía que era imposible, porque Kanda estaba buscando a algo, tenía un objetivo, nunca supo de qué se trataba, pero Allen sabía que existía y que no podía rendirse hasta lograrlo. Eso, ese motivo le era suficiente para estar seguro de que lo que pasó no era la verdad definitiva. Tenía que encontrarlo, debía hablarle, saber qué era lo que en realidad pasaba y ayudarlo si era posible. En un momento como ése, la guerra en la que vivían se veía sin la más mínima importancia.

En ese instante recordó algo. Volvió a correr pero a una dirección distinta. Una vez, una de las pocas veces que pudo hablar con Kanda sin insultos o tirándose algo por la cabeza, había sido en ese lugar. Subió varias escaleras para llegar y, cuando lo hizo, atravesó una puerta y la luz de la mañana le pegó de lleno en el rostro.

_-¿Moyashi, tú sabes lo que son las Flores del Encuentro?_.

Su voz parecía tan presente como aquel día que hablaron en la azotea de la Orden. Un encuentro de casualidad, no recordaba por qué se le había dado por subir hasta allí, curiosidad infantil quizá, y ahí lo vio. Solo, pensativo y raro. No tenía la misma expresión hastiada que acostumbraba, incluso lo veía preocupado. Hablaron. Trató de saber qué era lo que le ocurría, pero éste no dio pista para descubrirlo siquiera. En cambio, le contó una historia. Allen oyó atentamente cada palabra, como si el fuese un niño al que le contaban una cuento de fantasía. Las Flores del Encuentro, o Flores del Destino. Rosas azules, inexistentes para muchos, eran de las más raras y hermosas, le explicó. Había una leyenda que decía si alguien le da una de estas flores a otra persona siempre se encontrarán, no importa la distancia que los separe, sus destinos se volverían a cruzar de forma irremediable. Eso le pareció muy lindo, incluso una bella historia de amor, pero algo triste y confusa ya que no entendía el motivo que tenía Kanda para contársela.

-_¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_ –le había dicho de repente en aquel momento y Allen asintió sin dudar, sorprendido por esa pregunta-. _Si alguna vez pasa algo malo y debes matarme, hazlo. No lo dudes o lo lamentaremos todos, Moyashi._

-_¡Pero qué cosas dices, Kanda!_ –Contestó tomándoselo en broma-. _Ya deja de hablar así que asustas._

-_Hablo en serio_ –su voz seria lo había sorprendido, pero guardó silencio y Kanda colocó una mano sobre su hombro mirándolo fijo-. _Promete que me matarás, sino lo haré yo._

Dudó un poco en decir que sí o no, pero acabó prometiendo lo que Kanda le pedía, creyendo que eran simples palabras.

-Tú lo sabías… -Dijo al aire Allen, encontrándose solo en esa azotea con el viento golpeándole de lleno en la cara-. ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Sabías lo que pasaría y por eso me hiciste prometerlo! ¡TE ODIO!

Se desplomó en el suelo, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles a Kanda. Así que él sí sabía lo que pasaría, pero previó todo y ahora esperaba que lo matase. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Jamás lo mataría, no podía matarlo, tenía que haber otra forma.

_No la hay. _

Escuchó claramente esa voz, pero era una voz de mujer. Fuerte y melodiosa. Buscó por todas partes, pero no había encontrado nada, estaba solo. Fue ahí que vio algo, una pequeña rosa solitaria en el suelo no muy lejos de su posición. Se acercó para tomarla entre sus manos. Era una rosa azul. ¿Sería acaso una Flor del Encuentro? La observó durante varios instantes, sin poder creerlo, para luego acabar sonriendo de medio lado comprendiendo el mensaje que esa flor guarda.

-Claro –dijo suavemente-, entonces así será hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Simples palabras que nadie más que él escucharía, pero sabía que de alguna forma Kanda sabía todo, que quizá lo observaba desde algún lugar. Paciente, esperando el momento indicado para aparecer frente a todos y revelar lo que realmente pasaba. Hasta entonces y sólo ahí, esperaría. Eso le quería decir con la flor, que volvería y ahí tendrían su batalla final. ¿Por qué tenía que someterse a semejante cosa y cumplir una promesa que ni sabía de qué se traba cuando la realizó? No tenía opción al parecer. Kanda ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, como una especie de destino inevitable, pero si ya tenía planeado convertirse en Noé no tenía sentido que le pidiera que lo asesinara.

"_Promete que me matarás, sino lo haré yo"_. Lo mataría, Kanda iba a matarlo. Por eso le dijo que lo hiciera primero, que acabara con él primero porque sino terminaría muerto. ¿Intentaba salvarlo? No llegaba a comprender nada de la situación, todo era demasiado confuso, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que lo volvería a ver pronto. Quizá su encuentro terminara en una tragedia, pero hasta entonces lo esperaría y sabría la verdad. Tal vez Yuu Kanda hubiera muerto y ahora ese Noé era el que vivía en su cuerpo, o el verdadero Kanda estaba ahí y aún no había desaparecido. Lo comprobaría, y de esa forma podría salvarlo, pero si no reaccionaba no sabría qué hacer. Miró nuevamente la flor azul entre sus manos y sonrió. No rompería su promesa, pero tampoco sabía si la cumpliría, eso se vería en el momento indicado. Buscó en el cielo algún indicio, una pista que quizás lo guiara en este laberinto en el que había entrado sin pensarlo, pero allí no estaba la respuesta. Aquello sólo lo sabría al volverlo a ver. ¿Dónde estaría? Surgió esa pregunta de repente su cabeza, ¿estaría solo o se encontraría con los Noé y el Conde? Aunque realmente, eso no era de gran importancia en este momento.

Quizás no estuvieran juntos, pero ese mismo cielo que miraba Allen en aquel momento lo observaba también cierta persona innombrable para la Orden Oscura. Quizá ahora era un fugitivo, un maldito, el enemigo y acababa de traicionar todo por lo que había peleado esos años, pero eso era inevitable. Él ya estaba destino a vivir así, aunque no era algo que deseara, ya estaba escrito. Muchas veces había pasado por lo mismo, nadie lo sabía.

Siguió mirando el cielo, en el medio del bosque, ¿dónde estaba parado? Ni siquiera sabía el lugar a donde se dirigía, pero una fuerza más allá de su entendimiento lo guiaba. Un instinto, un radar interno que lo guiaba a "casa" o a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Pero realmente desde hacía mucho dejó de llamar a cualquier lado hogar. Kanda cerró los ojos por un momento, respirando fuertemente, tratando de prepararse para lo siguiente que se avecinaba, pero no sabría si el resultado sería como él esperaba. Movió un poco el brazo y, sin querer, tocó a _Mugen_, su espada, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de la Orden y todo lo que acaba de dejar atrás. Miró su _Inocencia_ y sonrió con sorna, pensado en si las medidas que había tomado habrán sido las indicadas esta vez. Al instante, un gato se paró atrás suyo. El animal era de un color negro azabache y llevaba un moño morado en su cola. Kanda no tuvo la necesidad de voltear, sabía quién se trataba.

-Esta vez no perderé –aseguró, para luego oír un extraño sonido que conocía a la perfección, aquella metamorfosis que jamás comprendería.

-Espero que así sea, Yuu.

Y ahí estaba, a su lado, la misma mujer que lo venía acompañando desde su encuentro en aquel río en su niñez, pero nadie sabía quién era ella y ni el mismo Kanda estaba del todo seguro. Ahora ambos se embarcarían en un nuevo juego.

-Yuu –lo llamó ella, obligándolo a voltear a verla de frente-, ¿crees que él lo logre?

Esa pregunta lo tomó tan desprevenido que incluso casi le causó gracia viniendo de ella, alguien que siempre solía ser tan fría y sarcástica. Kanda sonrió de medio lado y se colocó la capucha de la capa que lo cubría, para luego responderle.

-No tengo dudas.

-Espero que esta vez no te equivoques, sabes que es la última oportunidad.

¿Equivocarse? Era muy posible, pero esperaba que el Moyashi lograra lo que le tenía pensado. Por eso lo había elegido después de todo, porque era alguien bueno, noble, hermoso. El perfecto sacrificio que necesitaba para esta historia. Con él lograría obtener suficiente dolor y poder para ganar. Al fin se liberaría de ese tormento continuo que llevaba viviendo hace tanto. Estaba seguro, podía oír las alas del Samsara cada vez más próximas.

-Ya lo verás… Erika.

~ _Él no estaba desanimado ni le lloró a su destino.  
Él era hermoso._ ~

~ _Él no admiró a nadie y peleó contra todos.  
Él era noble._ ~

~ _Él brillaba alegremente, como una figura divina.  
Yo necesitaba alguien como él. _~

* * *

Bueeeeno…

Es tan raro… Hasta a mí me lo parece, por eso es un pequeño monstruo.

Ahh~ El amo efímero, nunca se sabe si es cosa de amigos o amor de pareja, sólo se sabrá al final, jijiji…

Lo que les diré por ahora, es que si vieron la serie de Higurashi, anime, manga o novela visual; seguramente entenderán a qué similitudes me refiero. Si no lo hicieron, les recomiendo esta serie trágica y sangrienta, es uno de mis animes favoritos. Aunque últimamente me concentré más en Umineko –su secuela-, en la desesperación de estar esperando 3 años por una segunda temporada del anime, terminé leyendo el manga para saber qué pasaba(?). Pero como no me gusta mucho leer manga, leí un poco y me aburrí, esperaré a que algún día salga la segunda temporada, no importa si tengo 30 años.

Les contaré también, que Erika es un personaje de Higurashi, pero a la vez no lo es. En Higurashi, como también en Umineko No Naku Koro Ni, existe una bruja llamada Frederika Bernkastel la Bruja de los Milagros (O sólo Bernkastel en Umineko). ¿Entienden? Frederika, FredERIKA… Okey, malísimo, pero es así. Pero vendría la Erika de mi fic vendría a ser como un personaje similar a Bernkastel, pero no es la misma… o quizá sí. Es más complicada la historia, pero por ahora suficiente explicación.

También los poemas que aparecen en distintas partes de la historia son poemas de Frederika, que son visto en el manga solamente. Ah, y el nombre del fic se debe a una canción llamada "SAGA ~Rinne no hate ni~", justamente significa "SAGA ~El final del Samsara~". El Samsara en el budismo, es el camino de las reencarnaciones hasta llegar al Nirvana, o sea al nivel más alto de purificación del alma.

Estoy algo triste ahora, mi banda favorita se disolvió, se tomaron una "pausa". Ya lloré cuando lo supe, estoy bien pero cada vez que los escucho y pienso que quizás nunca vuelvan me da una angustia tremenda. Versailles, siempre te amaré. Voy a ir a escucharlos ahora y pensar en que debería publicar cosas en mis otros fics… No hablemos de eso tampoco(?).

Creo que con esto es suficiente, en unos días subiré otro capítulo. Son 3 en total. Así que nos vemos y dejen un comentario, ¿les parece que hubiera ganado con esta historia? xD

¡Es un monstruo, claro que no! Ajaja xD

Nos vemos, besitos!


	2. Descubriendo al demonio

Hola!

Buenas, para todos. Ya vamos a la mitad del fic(?)

Hoy es... raro. Es complicado lo que quiero tratar de explicar, la trama que conlleva la historia y espero que la puedan entender o sino pregunte, contestaré con todo el amour(?.

**D Gray Man no me pertenece a mí, es de su autora.**

* * *

~ _La primera vez, hice lo mejor posible para intentarlo de nuevo._

_En contra de la tragedia inevitable. ~_

~ _La segunda vez, me indigné.  
Incitando la tragedia inevitable._ ~

~ _La tercera, la indignación se inundó en dolor.  
Pero la séptima vez, todo se convirtió en una absurda comedia._ ~

Caminaron en silencio por ese trayecto. Creería que estaba caminando solo de no saber que ella estaba ahí, como siempre. Sus pasos eran tan sigilosos, iguales a los de un gato. A veces incluso pensaba que ella caminaba al compás de sus propios pasos, provocando que el sonido de sus pisadas se perdieran y él pesara que estaba solo, esto sólo para poder observarlo de una forma más abierta y sin que lo notara. Siempre se mantenía así, al margen, mirando e interviniendo cuando la situación lo demandara. Esa mujer, la misma que vio cuando era niño, ahora lo seguía como si fuera un fantasma, desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué? Según ella, se necesitaban el uno del otro, cosa que con el tiempo comprendió. Kanda estaba atrapado en un laberinto sin salida, buscando una ruta que lo guiara a ese inexistente fin. Ella estaba atrapada, al igual que él, pero no podía salir sola. Hasta que Kanda no saliera de ese laberinto, ella no lo haría. Quizá se podría decir que era una pieza de un juego mucho mayor, uno donde la misteriosa mujer lo utilizaba tanto como quisiera para ganar. Eso dejó de importarle con el tiempo, ya había pasado tanto, que lo único que deseaba era salir de ese tormentoso e interminable destino.

Una vez más, se dirigía a ese lugar de siempre, donde pasaría exactamente lo que ya sabía. Era un fastidio tener que llevar la misma rutina, pero debía esperar, y creer que, aunque todo pareciera igual, el final para todos sería distinto. No quería pensar en eso, porque ella se lo había dicho, esta era la última oportunidad. Ya no podría corregirse, ni estudiar en qué se había equivocado y volver a empezar nuevamente. Lo que acabase ahora, sería el fin. ¿El fin? Sonrió un poco con ironía ante ese pensamiento. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado un fin? Que todo culminase y ya no tener que vivir en ese mísero pozo lleno de oscuridad. Pero la realidad era que si no lo lograba ahora, todos se sumergirían en su pozo. No podía permitir eso. Incluso ella, esa mujer, ella también quedaría hundida en su misma oscuridad. Por ese motivo era que peleaba y seguía haciéndolo, para poder salir y ver qué había fuera de ese pozo y evitar que alguien más cayera en él.

Ya estaba cansado, aburrido, fastidiado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su vida, pero tenía que seguir adelante. Deseaba la muerte, realmente la deseaba, porque vivía en un infierno continuo que lo atormentaba día tras día. Pero no podía morir. Era un personaje importante, según ella, para esta historia. Por ese motivo, fue elegido por ella seguramente. Le debía mucho, ciertamente. Si no fuera por esa mujer, él se habría vuelto loco sin duda alguna. Cuidaba de él, de una forma peculiar, siempre lo había acompañado y le parecía extraño estar transitando los últimos tramos de su historia juntos. Ella siempre había sido mucho para él, desde siempre. Su compañera, su madre, su maestra, su amante. Era la única persona que sabía quién era él realmente, pero ella no era una persona en sí al fin y al cabo. Quizá por eso se entendían tan bien, porque sólo una criatura fuera de este mundo lo podía entender.

Se detuvo un momento, había llegado a ese tramo. No hacía falta que se lo dijera, ella lo sabía incluso mejor que el propio Kanda. Esa mujer se paró junto a él suspirando cansada y volteó a verla interrogándola con la mirada del por qué de ese gesto.

-El camino se me hizo más corto ahora –aseguró, sin dejar que su rostro mostrase emoción alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Es porque ya lo has recorrido demasiadas veces conmigo –le contestó simplemente, cosa que no era más que la verdad.

-Debe ser –dijo, para luego girarse a verlo-. Tienes que ir solo ahora.

-Ya lo sé.

¿Para qué se paraban a tener esa extraña conversación? En primer lugar, ¿por qué ella lo estaba acompañando? Las cosas jamás habían sido así, fueron pocas las veces en que ella hizo eso. Casi siempre se limitaba a aparecer por un rato y luego marcharse, no recordaba la última vez que habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, aunque sabía a la perfección que lo observaba desde la sombra sin que lo notase. Quizá todo se debiera a que esta sería la última vez. Se había vuelto cursi esa maldita bruja. Pero lo más probable era que estuviera jugando.

Ella se volteó, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que él miraba. Nuevamente había comenzado todo y estaban sobre la rueda de la fortuna del destino.

-Nos veremos luego –esa última frase lo dejó confundido. El interés de ese demonio por hablar hoy parecía enorme, viniendo de una mujer de palabras cortas y frías. Algo que tenían en común, o quizá que había adoptado de la persona que lo crío.

Se giró al tiempo que oía ese mismo ruido suave y a la vez aturdidor, para solamente encontrarse con ese gato negro con el moño en la cola. El animal lo miró y al instante salió corriendo, perdiéndose de la vista de Kanda. Ahora sí, era el momento de continuar, la rueda de la fortuna no se detendría.

Siguió el mismo camino de siempre y al llegar a su destino nada le pareció diferente. Se había vuelto un gran actor por suerte gracias al tiempo y la necesidad, así que nadie sospechaba de la verdad tras sus ojos y del tiempo que ocultaban éstos. Cubrió su cabeza con la capucha de su capa y caminó, ahí estaba aquél que lo esperaba. Parado en ese mismo lugar, apoyando su cuerpo contra la columna de mármol de esa vieja estación de tren, fumando sus horribles cigarrillos entre la espesa neblina. Todo era tan exactamente igual que le daba repulsión. Decenas de veces de haber visto la misma imagen le parecía horriblemente desagradable, pero para ése que lo esperaba todo era como la primera vez. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, no hacía falta, sólo debía seguirlo.

-Al fin llegas, Chico –dijo Tyki quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca para hablar-. Ya estaba comenzando a molestarme.

No le dio importancia a ese comentario. No tenía ganas de hablar, no había necesidad de hacerlo y tampoco tenía el más mínimo interés. Aborrecía a ese tipo, a todos los de su calaña, pero ahora él era uno de ellos. Sí, también se odiaba a sí mismo.

Tyki, al ver que no pensaba responderle o decirle alguna cosa, sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos con fastidio mientras aventaba su cigarrillo alguna parte del suelo. No le agradaba hacer de guía, eso era obvio, sin mencionar de él tampoco le caía bien. Al instante, una puerta apareció frente a ellos. Justo a tiempo, pensó Kanda. Aquella puerta, que más bien parecía un armario con forma de corazón, la misma que usaba Road para viajar a todos los lugares que deseara. Otra vez, el momento para él había llegado.

El Noé del Placer le indicó que subiera y se adentrara por esa puerta. La oscuridad infinita que había a través de éste no le asustaba para nada, él ya era totalmente oscuro por dentro para atemorizarse por tal cosa y, aun así, sabía a la perfección con qué tipo de cosas de encontraría al otro lado. Saltó al interior de ese armario ridículo, seguido por Tyki. En el medio de la penumbra, se dejó ver a lo lejos una mesa que despejaba un poco de luz en aquel hábitat ennegrecido. En ésta estaban sentadas personas que conocía muy bien, pero, a diferencia de todos aquellos encuentros, ahora lo recibieron de la mejor manera posible. Como si de verdad fuera una especie de miembro de su "clan". Road fue la primera en acercarse a él, seguida de otros Noé, aquellos extraños gemelos y la mujer que atacó la Orden en una ocasión con un Akuma de nivel 4. Que tiempos tan lejanos aquellos, aunque ya sentía que eso lo había olvidado prácticamente, a pesar de que no hacía mucho que técnicamente había pasado, no para todo el mundo menos él.

-¿Entonces, tu jugarás conmigo ahora también? –Decía aquella chica, como si realmente fuera una niña y no todo se tratara de una falsa pantomima ocultando todo lo que en realidad pasaba-. Lo hará, ¿no, Tyki?

Tuvo que recurrir a otro para encontrar respuesta. No pensaba rebajarse a ese nivel. Ahora sería de su calaña, pero tampoco que lo tomaran por idiota. Fue extraño y molesto ver cómo todos comenzaban a hablar a su alrededor, eufóricos por la llegada de un "nuevo integrante". Era algo que no se esperaban seguramente, el Conde les habrá dado una gran sorpresa al mencionar que un exorcistas se convertiría en uno de sus aliados. Ellos sentía rencor hacia él, después de todo había matado a uno de los suyos una vez. Otro recuerdo que se veía lejano, todo lo que había hecho le parecía cosa de siglos y en sí lo era. Había cosas que sentía que hacía décadas que hizo, pero pasaron pocos meses tal vez. Para todos los demás eran sólo meses, para él eran años.

Entre ellos, se abrió paso el patriarca de la fachada. El Conde del Milenio hizo su entrada. Todos esperaron atentos saber qué diría este sobre "el nuevo". Se acercó aquel hombre a él, y rió un poco apretando el paraguas parlante con ambas manos. Lo miró fijamente con su enorme y perturbadora sonrisa, pero Kanda seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, cubriéndose con esa capucha.

-¡Ohh, vamos! –Vociferó animado-. Ya no necesitas esconderte, muestra quién eres de verdad.

Ante eso, todos animaron diciendo que sí, que querían verlo. Kanda sonrió de medio lado, otra vez la misma situación molesta. Tener que volver a cambiar y dejar dominarse por ese demonio con el que tanto discutía. Pero ya, con tanto tiempo encima, había aprendido a controlarlo bastante bien, cosa que seguramente nadie se imaginaba.

Actuar, claro. Tenía que parecer convincente… ¡Ja! ¿Convincente? ¿Él? Pero si llevaba cien años con la misma cháchara, por supuesto que sabía cómo ser convincente.

Llevó una mano a su capucha mientras lentamente se iba bajando y sus rasgos volvían a cambiar. Su piel, las marcas en su frente, sus ojos. Era un demonio, a partir de ahora eso sería. Pero él era Yuu Kanda, y si iba a ser un demonio sería el peor de todos. Todos lo miraron asombrados, seguramente nunca imaginaron verlo a él, siendo quién era, de esa forma. Ahora lo verían así y de muchas maneras más. Este sólo era el comienzo, no iba a errar por nada.

Cuando acabó ese recibimiento, para su suerte, lo llevaron al lugar que sería su nueva habitación. No tenía nada de especial, incluso le recordaba a la habitación que tenía en la Orden, algo simple. Será que estaba hecha para él, por eso era así. A penas se sintió solo, volvió a ser él, desapareciendo todas las marcas de Noé. Mientras estuviera solo, prefería estar así. No quería verse y tener que recordar lo que tuvo que hacer, el punto a donde tuvo que llegar para poder cumplir su objetivo. Todo era parte del plan, por supuesto. Más bien, del destino. El inconveniente ahora era el desenlace de esta historia. Hasta ahora todo marchaba bien, como siempre, debía tener cuidado con sus próximos movimientos.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y oyó un maullido. Se giró y, parada junto a la puerta, estaba ella. Nunca supo cómo, pero ella siempre lo encontraba, sea donde estuviera. No sabía bien qué clase de poder era el que tenía, sólo que cada vez que volteaba estaba ahí, con sus ojos atrapantes y apariencia misteriosa; esperándolo. Se sintió aliviado, ciertamente. Desde niño, cada vez que no la veía al despertar o no encontraba al gato durmiendo cerca de él, se sentía perdido. Eso era una idiotez, pero sólo remarcaba lo importante que ella era para él. Al verla no hizo ningún gesto aparente, sólo se tiró en su cama y cerró los ojos con intensión de descansar. En ese mismo instante los abrió, para encontrarse con que ella estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama con la vista fija en algún punto del suelo, pensativa. Hacía décadas que no la veía tan preocupada, aunque realmente no recordaba la última vez que la había visto preocupada o si alguna vez lo había estado.

-Otra vez aquí –dijo en un suspiro agobiado.

-Sí –contestó-, y será la última.

-¿De verdad crees que lo será? –Le impresionó el hecho de que ella parecía incluso angustiada con sus palabras, pero su cara seguía sin mostrar tal sentimiento-. Hace tanto que le buscamos un fin a esta saga.

-Ya te lo dije –afirmó con un tono seguro-, no me rendiré y tú tampoco lo hagas.

Ese regaño la tomó por sorpresa, pero igualmente sonrió al verlo tan confiado. Aunque no era confianza lo que él tenía, era más bien como una meta, un deseo, objetivo, algo que cumpliría sin lugar a dudas.

-Viviré más allá… –susurró cerrando los ojos y colocando el dorso de su mano sobre estos-. Viviré más allá de la salida ante la que me rendí.

Esas palabras hacían que ella tuviera esperanza, creyendo posible que lograrían borrar la superficie que reflejaba la luna de la muerte de ese interminable destino. Usaría como fuerza todo el dolor acumulado que tenía, por eso también era su nuevo nombre: El Noé del Dolor. Ése que sólo ellos dos sabía que existía. Pero ahora, además de ese dolor, tenía otro recurso para usar, sólo que ése se lo guardaría solamente para él, al menos por el momento.

Por un momento, pensó en esa mujer. Recordando de golpe todas sus cosas vividas y, sin pensarlo, unas extrañas palabras salieron de su boca.

-Erika –dijo llamándola sin abrir los ojos o quitar su mano-, cuéntame una historia.

-¿Cómo cuando eras niño? –Preguntó divertida ante su pedido, pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero él estaba hablando en serio y se lo afirmó moviendo la cabeza-. Bien, ¿y de qué quieres que sea?

-De ti.

~ _Lo que quiero ver  
es una silueta perdida en la oscuridad._ ~

~ _Lo que quiero oír  
son pasos confusos._ ~

~ _Lo que quiero saber  
es tu verdadero origen._ ~

Trataba de amedrentar el dolor de su cabeza, el cual era producido por ése que le tiraba fuerte del cabello, arrastrándolo por el piso, llevándolo a quién sabe qué lugar. Sólo quería que lo dejara, ya estaba muy adolorido por la paliza que acaba de recibir hace instantes. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, ese hombre la abrió y lo arrojó violentamente dentro de ésta. Chocó contra la pared del pequeño cuarto y el dolor que presentaba se incremento. Aun así, quiso levantarse, solamente para mostrarle a ese sujeto que todavía le quedaban fuerzas para pelear, aunque realmente estaba a punto de caer desplomado. Así fue, ciertamente. Ni bien aquél cerró la puerta, cayó en el suelo de ese cuarto oscuro y pequeño. No estaba seguro, pero le pareció que antes de cerrar la puerta ese hombre le había sonreído de una forma totalmente macabra. ¿Acaso éstas eran personas? ¿Qué había hecho él tan malo para tener que vivir en ese maldito infierno? Nada, no había hecho nada. Sólo tuvo mala suerte quizá, una horrible mala suerte.

Lo habían querido ayudar, pero sin duda no sabían en qué tipo de lugar lo metieron. Con dificultad, se levantó y se acostó en lo que vendría a ser su cama, dicho de esta manera ya que sólo se trataba de colchón viejo y una manta. Apenas podía moverse bien, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones por los golpes, apretaba los dientes tratando de soportar ese tormento. Tenía que quedarse así, quieto, ya pronto se sentiría mejor. Más le valía que fuera así, sino lo volvería a golpear y mucho peor, si no podía cumplir con las labores asignadas sólo podría esperar eso. Esa era su vida después de todo, la vida de un esclavo. Se había convertido en eso no hacía mucho tiempo, desde aquel horrible día.

Al volver a su casa una tarde, el día en que su hermano desapareció, al llegar sólo se encontró con nada. No había persona alguna en su hogar, sus padres habían desaparecido. Se acercó extrañado a la mesa donde siempre comían, notando que la misma ropa que usaron sus padres ese día estaba abandonada en la silla. ¿Por qué la dejarían ahí? Ésta también estaba cubierta de polvo por todos lados, incluso el piso tenía ese extraño polvo, uno que nunca había visto en su vida. De repente, el ambiente en la habitación cambió. Se quedó quieto, sin mover un musculo o respirar siquiera, sólo oía atento, esperando realmente no encontrarse con nada raro, pero eso no fue posible. Rápidamente, se escondió en un armario que había en el mismo comedor y, con la puerta entreabierta, miraba la sala oscura.

-Qué barbaridad –escuchó una voz entre toda la penumbra-, al parecer he llegado tarde.

Pudo divisar a una persona en el medio la habitación. ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Acaso dejó la puerta abierta en la desesperación del momento? Por alguna razón, ese hombre no le pareció peligroso. Con su cabello canoso y enrulado, los bigotes del mismo color y eso lentes, todo en conjunto le daba la impresión de alguien muy apacible. Vio a ese sujeto agacharse ante la ropa tirada y el polvo del suelo, haciendo la señal de la cruz y diciendo algunas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.

Lentamente, fue abriendo la puerta para salir y enfrentarse con ése. Cuando salió de su escondite el hombre se sorprendió al verlo, demasiado quizá, pero él no se doblaría. Preguntó firmemente quién era él y qué había pasado con sus padres. Aquél bigotudo le sonrió, con algo que definiría como compasión, cosa que no le gustó para nada. Tampoco le dio una respuesta clara a su pregunta, sólo se limitó a decir que sus padres estaban en un lugar mejor y que no podrían volver. Esas palabras lo golpearon como si fueran un asqueroso y frío puñal siendo enterrado en el medio de su pecho. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿Por qué no se lo decía claramente? ¿A dónde habían ido? En ese instante salió de su shock, corriendo hacia ese sujeto gritándole, pidiéndole explicaciones mientras lo jalaba de ese gran abrigo negro y dorado. Pero su joven mente era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender la verdad detrás de esas palabras, sólo que no quería aceptarlas, era un niño después de todo.

Habían muerto. Sus padres murieron, por eso nunca volverían. Acabó derramando lágrimas de dolor y cayendo al suelo, llorando y negando la verdad. Todo era demasiado repentino, no creía que fuese posible, su hermano, sus padres, toda su familia se había ido. ¿Y ahora qué sería de él? Finalmente, su cuerpo acabó colapsando, cayendo desmayado, sea por el cansancio, el shock o lo que sea. Para cuando despertó estaba con un vecino cercano a su casa. Éste le explicó que aquel hombre bigotudo lo dejó a su cuidado y se marchó. Se había ido y sin darle ninguna explicación de lo ocurrido. No tuvo ni tiempo de pensar, de reparar en analizar lo que pasó con sus padres, con su hermano o lo que sería de su vida. Ese vecino que conocía desde hace años ya tenía un destino preparado para él.

Era un hombre muy pobre, solo, que apenas le alcanzaba a él para comer y no podía mantener a un niño, tampoco quería. Ese viejo de bigote no lo pudo haber dejado con alguien mejor; claro, es sarcasmo. De todas las personas con las que hubiera preferido caer, el último hubiera sido ese sujeto. Ese hombre acabó vendiéndolo a un mercader de esclavos por un precio interesante y así fue cómo terminó de esta manera. Viajando por distintos lugares, siendo vendido y revendido, hasta que acabó en esa casa grande de familia rica. No tenía la menor idea en dónde estaba, en qué parte de la región, si estaba en otro país o qué, ya había perdido total noción de las cosas a su alrededor. Sólo pensaba en una cosa: escapar. El problema era el cómo haría eso.

De repente, oyó algo que lo desconcertó, se trata de un maullido. ¿Cómo podría haber entrado un gato en la habitación? Ni siquiera había gatos en la casa. Con pesar, se levantó, adolorido, sentándose en ese colchón y cuando abrió los ojos trató de buscar al pequeño animal. Estaba algo mareado, pero cuando enfocó la vista no encontró nada. Miró para todos lados, pero no había señal alguna de un felino, ¿se lo habrá imaginado?

-¿Me extrañaste, Yuu?

Esa voz tras su espalda, no podía ser.

Saltó del susto y se paró frente a esa persona. Sí, se trataba de ella. Aquella mujer que había visto en el lago cuando estaba buscando a su hermano. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había entrado? Ahora realmente se estaba sintiendo aterrado, como si se tratase de un fantasma o un demonio y quizá lo era.

-Ya –pronunció suavemente-, no tienes por qué temer.

No dijo nada antes eso. Sólo se mantenía a la distancia, observando cada movimiento de esa mujer, esperando que sólo se tratase de una ilusión. Ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él y esto lo desesperó.

-¡No te me acerques! –Gritó, pero ella no hizo caso alguno.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, la miró a los ojos temiendo por lo que fuera a pasar, pero a la vez los ojos azules de esa mujer le proporcionaban una alivio extraño, una calidez casi familiar.

-Es momento de que recuerdes, Yuu –dijo ella con una voz firme.

-¿Qué…?

-Recuerda.

No había acabado de pronunciar la pregunta y ella lo interrumpió, colocó un dedo sobre su frente y en ese instante sintió como si con ese simple tacto le hubiera golpeado de una manera brutal. De alguna manera, fue así.

En ese instante, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Esas personas, esa congregación, la cantidad de veces que había repetido la misma historia buscando un milagro. Todos esos recuerdos volvieron a él en ese preciso momento, acompañados con un enorme dolor, tan intenso que parecía que el cerebro se le estaba cambiando de lugar y así era prácticamente. Quizá el traspaso de memoria había sido un poco fuerte, bastante, tanto que se desmayó en los brazos de aquella mujer, la cual sonrió complacida. Al abrir los ojos se encontró a sí mismo en un lugar que hacía mucho no iba. Ese espacio oscuro donde solía vivir ella y guardaba los fragmentos del tiempo, que realmente eran mundos donde ellos ya habían estado y fracasado.

Estaba parado, aunque no podía ver el piso, ese lugar era un espacio negro y vacío, donde lo único que se podía apreciar eran esos fragmentos cristalinos danzando a su alrededor e irradiando luz con escenas que no quería volver a ver jamás. Sus fracasos. Ahí fue cuando notó algo importante, ya no era un niño, su cuerpo había vuelto a ser el mismo que tenía cuando todos los mundos llegaban a su final. Incluso tenía la misma ropa negra de combate que usaba siempre para acabar con él. Todas las veces, no importa cuánto lo intentara, acababa matándolo. Sin embargo, su espada no lo acompañaba. Era obvio lo que ocurría. Estaba en un sueño, aunque no del todo así, pero ese mundo estaba aparte de todos los que él ya había vivido. Como un contenedor de todas las realidades fallidas que había experimentado. Ahí fue cuando la vio, parada no muy lejos de él, observando un fragmento flotante en su mano. Se acercó a ella, que parecía que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero sabía que no era así. Ni siquiera lo miró una vez que estuvo a su lado, seguía ensimismada en el cristal del tiempo, que le mostraba las imágenes del mundo que representaba. Kanda sabía perfectamente lo qué estaba haciendo, después de todo ella era muy inteligente y no dejaría escapar ningún cabo nuevamente.

Siempre se concentraba en analizar cada mundo, estudiando minuciosamente los fragmentos para descubrir los errores y crear nuevos movimiento. Él se había terminado acostumbrando a eso, a ese ritmo investigativo y también lo había adoptado, nada más podía hacer.

-Lo siento, Yuu –dijo ella repentinamente, desconcertándolo ya que no comprendía el motivo de la disculpa-. Yo intenté librarte de todo esto, pero no lo logré.

-Ya me parecía extraño que hubiéramos retrocedido tanto en el tiempo.

Eso era cierto, siempre que pasaban de un mundo al otro nunca se sabía con qué exactitud de tiempo lo hacía, pero Kanda siempre estaba dentro de la Orden Oscura. A veces le costaba adaptarse, ya que no sabía la fecha en la que encontraba o cuánto faltaba para el desenlace final, pero gracias a ella esos inconvenientes eran fácilmente resueltos. Siempre estaba ahí, cada vez que despertaba en un nuevo mundo ella lo esperaba y acompañaba en todas las ocasiones.

-Este es el último mundo.

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron. ¿Cómo que esta era la última oportunidad? ¿Por eso es que ella quería librarlo de todo, para que no terminara muriendo?

-Intenté –prosiguió-, con esa pregunta que te hice en el río, liberarte de todo el futuro tormentoso que se te designó, pero al parecer es un destino sellado. Lo siento, era mi última opción.

-No, todavía nos queda esta oportunidad.

-Hace cien años que venimos intentándolo, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora será diferente?

-Esta vez me diste algo diferente –le contestó y ella lo miró confundida-. La oportunidad de empezar desde cero y el tiempo suficiente para pensar en las acciones indicadas.

Era la verdad, si volvía a su vida de niño, antes de entrar a la Orden, podría armar su vida de una manera diferente y así lograr un final distinto. Cien años, la misma tortura interminable, pero la experiencia ganada en todos los mundos por los que pasó le había servido de mucho. Ahora tomaría otro tipo de represarías y jugaría con diferentes piezas. Esta vez no perdería, estaba seguro.

La vio sonreír, satisfecha con su gran entusiasmo. Quiso decir unas palabras, pero la pregunta quedó atorada en su garganta.

_¿Quién eres realmente?_

En un simple parpadeo, había vuelto a esa pequeña habitación y su cuerpo volvió a ser el de un niño. No importaba, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era escapar. Ya hacía muchos años que había pasado por esa casa, pero aún recordaba la manera en la que se escapó en aquella ocasión. Miró un segundo el cuarto vacío antes de salir, preguntándose nuevamente más cosas sobre ese demonio. Cosas que ya había oído tantas veces cuando le preguntaba sobre su origen.

-_Yo soy quien soy _–le había contestado en su momento ella-._ No soy ni un demonio o un fantasma, qué vergüenza que se te ocurriera eso. Yo estoy aquí para acompañarte en esta transición, tú eres la pieza que elegí para este juego de torturas. Llámame Bruja si quieres, eso sería más apropiado, pero mi nombre para ti será Erika._

Erika. Así fue cómo se presentó ante él cuando se conocieron. Cuando él era el mismo niño solo que acaba de perder a su familia. En esa misma habitación sucia y pequeña, después de que lo habían golpeado, ella apareció frente a él. Aún era pequeño en aquel entonces para entender, ella simplemente le pidió que guardara el secreto y que solamente él podía verla. Una bruja, era una bruja. Gracias a sus poderes era posible que pudiera repetir la misma historia tantas veces, como si fuera un juego. Ella era una bruja a la que le habían asignado ese mundo para salvar, pero siempre fracasaba. En un principio, Erika le contó que ella jugaba desde la sombra tratando de manejar el juego desde el punto de vista de una bruja, pero cuando ya no resultó más esa estrategia decidió involucrarse ella misma. Le mostró todos los mundos donde había vivido y ahí recordó, como acaba de pasar hace un momento atrás, entonces comenzaron a tratar de jugar de otra manera, pero nunca podían evitar que todo sucumbiera en la oscuridad.

Todos los mundos eran distintos, pero iguales, con sucesos diferentes y a la vez similares. Lo único que tenían era 3 reglas que siempre se cumplían.

La primera, la regla X, Kanda u otro se convertiría en Noé. Había otros mundos donde Kanda no había sido el que se convirtió en Noé, también lo habían hecho sus compañeros, Lavi, Lenalee y su mismo hermano en cierta ocasión, en un mundo completamente diferente. Pero siempre estaba la persona que terminaría por ser parte de esa familia.

La segunda, la regla Y, este nuevo Noé, masacraría a todos los de su familia y a distintos exorcistas.

La tercera, regla Z, Allen Walker moriría en las manos de éste. Por destino, el único capaz de acabar con el pesar del mundo era Allen, destruyendo al Conde del Milenio, pero si Allen moría eso significaba que el mundo estaba perdido.

Para eso es que venía luchando todos estos años. Tratando de evitar que la regla Z se llevara a cabo. Quizá sea por temor de matar a alguien conocido, por amor o lo que fuera, el Moyashi siempre terminaba perdiendo ante esa persona de la regla X. Las veces en las que él no era la persona de esta regla, fue imposible evitar que ocurriera esa tragedia inevitable. Luego de que la regla Y se realizara, la persona convertida en Noé era imparable. Dominada en su totalidad por las células de materia oscura, no oía razones ni pensaba en lo que hacía, su mente de humano colapsaba al dejarse inundar por el gran poder que obtenía. Kanda lo sabía, muchas veces había vivido esa experiencia. Incluso había aprendido a controlar un poco a ese Noé, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar la muerte del Moyashi. Por ese motivo es que ahora atacaría de manera diferente, una nueva estrategia era necesaria y tenía todo el tiempo suficiente para emplearla.

Kanda no creía en la magia, pero creía en Erika. Tampoco creía en los milagros, pero cien años después de buscar la salida del laberinto lo habían dejado deseoso por querer encontrar el escape de ese tormento. Erika apareció cuando él se rindió, cuando su dolor fue tan grande al ver a Allen muerto en sus brazos. Fue ahí cuando ella decidió ser partícipe y que él viera el laberinto donde estaba metido. Era un ratón, una rata buscando un trozo de queso a la vista de unos científicos, los cuales no eran más que brujas buscando una forma de entretenerse.

No le fue difícil salir de esa casa, recordaba dónde guardaban la llave, pero se había olvidado de la tormenta arrasadora que había afuera. No le importó eso, ni la eternidad lo había matado aún, no le temía a un poco de lluvia. Caminó y caminó sobre la tierra húmeda, hasta que su joven cuerpo no le dio para más y acabó sentado al pie de un árbol. Si le caía un rayo o no, le valía un cuerno, ya estaba cansado. No moriría, tanto había deseado morir y dudaba que ahora se le cumpliera.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo porque alguien lo obligó. Era aquel hombre bigotudo. Lo conocía a la perfección, ese hombre se convertiría en su maestro a partir de ahora, Tiedoll. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de ese encuentro de cuando lo rescató y se lo llevó consigo a la Orden. Tuvo que pedírselo, declarando que muerto volvería al lugar a donde lo había dejado antes. Ahí fue donde comenzó el juego, el último juego. Ahora era un carrera para ver quién ganaba, si ellos o el implacable destino. A lo lejos pudo ver una figura mientras se marchaba con el que ahora pasaría a ser su maestro, un gato negro con un listón morado en la cola. Ella lo había guiado hasta ahí entonces, quizá no era tal mala como aparentaba. Aunque todo era parte de la estrategia, por supuesto.

Cuando se alejaron, el gato volvió a tomar la forma de esa mujer de cabello oscuro. Ella realmente no era así, pero lo era para Kanda. No tenía cuerpo humano alguno, pero podía adoptar distintas formas y esa era la que había elegido para él. Una bruja, simplemente eso era.

-¿Quién soy realmente? –Dijo ella con una voz suave-. Yo soy lo que soy, la bruja creadora de milagros, pero también la única que sabe con certeza que los milagros no existen.

Río un poco, con una sonrisa siniestra. Era momento en que el último de los juegos iniciara y esperaba que estaba vez todo saliera bien, para así no quedar atrapada por siempre en ese lugar. Su aburrimiento la llevó a eso después de todo, pero se había terminado encariñando con su pieza favorita, con Yuu. Realmente intentó alejarlo de todo y darse por vencida, pero ella no era dama de tales acciones. Era cruel y despiadada, pero su pieza la había hecho confundir un poco. Pero ya había vuelto, y esta vez ganaría, confiaba en Kanda. Aunque también se lamentaba por haberlo tenido que meter en esto, él debería seguir como los demás, sin saber que estaba dentro de un laberinto, pero fue necesario para el fin de este juego de torturas interminable.

_~ Yo fui la más desafortunada.  
Sabía que no había salida de este laberinto. ~_

_~ Luego, él fue el más desafortunado.  
Él no sabía que no había salida de este laberinto. ~_

_~ Pero todos los demás no fueron tan desafortunados.  
Ellos ni sabían que estaba en un laberinto en primer lugar. ~_

* * *

**Mandra:** _Nah, tranquila. No tengo nada que disculpar, son cosas que pasan. Agradezco mucho por que comentaras y te gustara la historia. A mí me agrada, no es romántica, pero me gustan las cosas así medias extrañas. Espero que no te parezca una trama muy absurda ahora que se entiende un poco más, quizá lo sea, pero yo también considero que está bueno hacer algo diferente. Espero que vaya quedando bien. Ese personaje es alguien importante, tanto para Kanda como para la historia en general. Me gusta mucho. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ojalá de verdad te guste, al fin y al cabo lo hice para vos y Sutoka xD._

* * *

Bien...

En mi vida voy a dejar de pensar en el cómo se me pudo ocurrir esto. Mi pequeño monstruo*-*.

Ya, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y ojalá ya se aclararan varias dudas. Si no vuelvan a leer las aclaraciones en las notas final de mi capítulo anterior, quizá les sirva para entender de dónde saqué este tipo de cosas. O pregunten.

En fin, hasta pronto.

Besitos!


End file.
